In Wireless Local Area Networks (WLAN), an access point (AP) having a smart antenna means the AP has plural antennas. The AP may select a proper combination of antennas for frame transmission and reception by switching on selected antennas and switching off unselected antennas to obtain optimal performances of frame transmission and reception.